makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Konami vs. Capcom
Konami vs. Capcom is a crossover fighting game developed by Capcom and Konami. It pits characters from the two rival companies' various franchises against one another. Development Following the release of Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite in 2017, Capcom executives realized the potential of future fighting games for the company. Possibilities included a new crossover game, a Street Fighter reboot, and a Darkstalkers sequel. Meanwhile, Konami was seeing their heavy investment in the Sega Pluto largely fail, as the system was outperformed by the Nintendo Switch. Although Hideo Kojima would not develop the next main entry of Metal Gear Solid for some time, company executives wished to increase their presence on Nintendo's console, if only via a multi-platform game. Thus, when Konami contacted Capcom about the possibility of a crossover fighting game, both companies were able to come to an agreement fairly quickly. Capcom's Street Fighter team would handle the bulk of the development, and Capcom would have the lion's share of the risk and revenue. However, half of the game's roster would be populated by characters from Konami franchises. Konami vs. Capcom was ultimately released on March 8, 2019 for the Switch and Pluto, as Capcom's last major fighting game of the seventh console generation. Gameplay The gameplay of Konami vs. Capcom is similar to that of other 2D fighting games by Capcom. Players select two fighters before entering a match, which can be switched in and out mid-fight. A few characters, however, have two life bars, meaning they can not have partners. Whichever of the two sides has both of their character's health bars depleted first loses. Characters have Super meters that are charged by taking, blocking, and dealing damage, which can either be used to strengthen regular attacks, be saved to execute special attacks or used to execute Hyper Combos. Roster Konami vs. Capcom contains 50 playable characters, 25 from each company. It also features 4 guest characters, 2 on the either side. Capcom *Albert Wesker - Resident Evil (Unlockable) *Amaterasu - Okami *Batsu - Rival Schools *Captain Commando - Various *Chris Redfield - Resident Evil *Chun-Li - Street Fighter *Dante - Devil May Cry *Demitri - Darkstalkers *Felicia - Darkstalkers *Frank West - Dead Rising *Jill Valentine - Resident Evil *Mega Man - Mega Man *Mike Haggar - Final Fight *Morrigan Aensland - Darkstalkers *Nathan Spencer - Bionic Commando *Nemesis T-Type - Resident Evil (Unlockable) *Phoenix Wright - Ace Attorney *PTX-40A - Lost Planet (Unlockable) *Rathalos - Monster Hunter *Ryu - Street Fighter *Sir Arthur - Ghosts 'n Goblins *Son Son - SonSon *Strider Hiryu - Strider *Viewtiful Joe - Viewtiful Joe *Zero - Mega Man (Unlockable) Konami *Alucard - Castlevania *Axel Gear - Rocket Knight (Unlockable) *Big Boss - Metal Gear (Unlockable) *Bill Rizer - Contra *Bomberman - Bomberman *Death - Castlevania *Django - Boktai *Frogger - Frogger *Goemon - Goemon *Hawk - Vendetta *Heather Mason - Silent Hill *Konami Man - Various *Metal Gear REX - Metal Gear (Unlockable) *Oolong - Yie Ar Kung-Fu *Psycho Mantis - Metal Gear *Pyramid Head - Silent Hill (Unlockable) *Raiden - Metal Gear *Shanoa - Castlevania *Simon Belmont - Castlevania *Solid Snake - Metal Gear *Sparkster - Rocket Knight *Yugo Ogami - Bloody Roar *Tir McDohl - Suikoden *Twinbee - Twinbee *Zeke - Zombies Ate My Neighbors Guest Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog - Sonic the Hedgehog (Capcom) *Scrooge McDuck - DuckTales (Capcom) *Buster Bunny - Tiny Toon Adventures (Konami) *Shredder - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Konami) Final Boss *Bacterion - Gradius *Dracula (Secret, can be unlockable) - Castlevania *Akuma (Secret, can be unlockable) - Street Fighter DLC Characters Capcom * Chuck Greene - Dead Rising * Asura - Asura's Wrath Konami * Master Higgins - Adventure Island * Bonk - Bonk's Adventure Stages Like in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, some stages are fusions of both Konami and Capcom locations. *South African Battlefield (Stage of Senjou no Ookami/Metal Gear) *Interstellar Docking Bay (Stage of Gradius/Twinbee/Cyberbots/Z.O.E.) *Sento Bathhouse (Stage of Ganbare Goemon/Street Fighter) *City in Ruins (Stage of Contra/Captain Commando) *Kazakhstan Plant (Stage of Strider/Metal Gear) *Dark Graveyard (Stage Castlevania/Ghosts 'n Goblins) *Wily Castle (Stage of Mega Man/Rocket Knight Adventures) *Cross Dimensional City (Stage of Mega Man X/Otomedius G/Parodius) *Galactic Arena (Stage of Battle Circuit/Star Gladiator/Twinbee) *Ancient Goddess Temple (Stage of Suikoden/Breath of Fire/Reiselied/Gaia Masters) *Castle of Chaos (Stage of Devil May Cry/OZ/Vandall Hearts/Chaos Legion) *Stadium of Arts (Stage of Shiritsu/Momohime/Nanairo Dreams/Bugi) *Forest of Wisdom (Stage of Wonders 3/Ring of Red/Mitsumete Knights/Warzard) Boss/Rival Stages *Castle of Time & Space (Stage of Dracula/Jedah) *Warrior’s Haven (Stage of Ocelot/Gill) *Lakeside Residence (Stage of Silent Hill) *Network of the Dragons (Stage of Breath of Fire) Guest Stages * Green Hill Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Scrooge McDuck's Money Bin (DuckTales) * Montana Max's Mansion (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Technodrome (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Final Boss Stage *Bacterion’s Lair (Stage of Gradius) Character Themes Capcom *Ryu: Ryu's Theme - Street Fighter II *Chun-Li: Chun-Li's Theme - Street Fighter II *Chris Redfield: Chris's Theme - Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds *Mega Man: Mega Man 2 Medley - Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U *Amaterasu: Amaterasu's Theme - Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds *Morrigan: *Captain Commando: *Strider Hiryu: *Sir Arthur: *Son Son: *Viewtiful Joe: *Nathan Spencer: *W.I.P. *Akuma: *Sonic the Hedgehog (Guest): It Doesn't Matter - Sonic Adventure 2 *Scrooge McDuck (Guest): Main Theme/Credits Medley - DuckTales Remastered Konami *Simon Belmont: Vampire Killer - Castlevania *Solid Snake: Encounter - Metal Gear Solid *Bomberman: Bomberman Medley - Bomberman *Frogger: Froggy's Lament - Buckner & Garcia *Sparkster: Stage 1 - Rocket Knight Adventures *Goemon: Stage Theme 1 - Ganbare Goemon! Karakuri Douchuu *Twinbee: Stage 1 - TwinBee *Bill Rizer: Jungle - Contra *Heather Mason: You're not here, Opening there - Silent Hill 3 *Konami Man: Konami Man's Theme - Wai Wai World *Pyramid Head: Betrayal - Silent Hill 2 *Axel Gear: Boss Battle - Rocket Knight Adventures *W.I.P. *Dracula: Dance of Illusion - Castlevania *Buster Bunny (Guest): Forest - Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster's Hidden Treasure *Shredder (Guest): Shredder Battle - TMNT: Turtles in Time (Arcade) Reception As of March 2019, Konami vs. Capcom has only sold about three million copies between the Pluto and the Switch, significantly much than either Capcom or Konami expected. However, most of these copies were sold on the Switch, meaning that Konami's attempts to introduce their characters to Nintendo's audience may have been successful. Critically, Konami vs. Capcom has an Metacrtic score of 90% on both platforms. Although widely admired for its ability to bring a variety of very different franchises together, including several new to fighting games, Konami vs. Capcom was before criticized for similarity to earlier Capcom fighting games, as well as some balancing issues. Category:Video Games Category:Crossover games Category:Fighting Games Category:Series X Series Category:Series X Series Games